


All Tomorrow's Parties

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Based on Sex and the City and Gossip Girl, Drug Use, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you can't be with the one you love, fuck their roommate instead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapshots in the lives of Seoul's elite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: "If You Wanna Leave I'm Ready"

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic of mine that I wrote while apart of another fandom, decided to breathe some new life into it and adapt it here.  
> Took a lot of inspiration from shows like Sex and the City and Gossip Girl as well as movies like The Great Gatsby.

 

 

 

_Welcome to the age of un-innocence. No one has breakfast at Tiffany’s, and no one has affairs to remember._

_Instead, we have breakfast at 7AM, and affairs we try to forget as quickly as possible._

 

_How the hell did we get into this mess?_

 

*

 

**9:30 PM**

 

“Soojung! Over here!”

 

Quickly taking one final drag of her cigarette and flicking the bud onto the sidewalk below her, Soojung her way towards the entrance of the club.

 

“Yah! Back of the line, motherfucker!”

 

Soojung ignored the angry protests of those she was skipping in line as adjusted the straps on her black Dolce&Gabbana crop-top.

 

Another night, another party.

 

That’s just how life was in the city of Seoul.

 

“Tell me again why I was dragged out the warm confines of my bed on a Tuesday night to attend the opening of a bar that I’ve never even heard of?” Soojung asked off-handedly as she greeted Jinri with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Jinri laughed with a knowing smile, her coffee-colored eyes crinkling just a bit.

 

Aphrodite could eat her heart out for all Jinri was concerned. She was unfairly blessed with not only a perfect body, but also a smart mind to match.

 

As a stylist at NYLON Korea Magazine, Jinri was always ahead of the trend when it came to fashion and gossip.

 

Dressed in a form-fitting push BUTTON playsuit and Chanel heels to match, Choi Jinri was the epitome of perfection.

 

Soojung pitied every girls within a five-block radius, herself included.

 

“First of all; it’s a club, not a bar. Yes, there is a difference. Second of all; the reason you’ve never heard of it is because tonight is it’s grand opening. I know you don’t read any of the texts I send you, but please, try to make it look like you at least give a damn that you’re here. There are a lot of important people here tonight.” Jinri grabbed Soojung’s wrist and led her through the entrance.

 

“Oh, yeah? Like who?”

 

Soojung didn’t really care for big crowds.

 

Once upon a time, the city’s nightlife had swept her off her Jimmy Choo heels.

 

She was Alice and moving to Seoul was just like falling down the rabbit hole.

 

Sure, it was fun at first; full of Cheshire smiles and smoking caterpillars.

 

But she was naïve then.

 

The city lights had begun to flicker, the smoke almost asphyxiating

 

A broken heart can do that to a person.

 

“The usual influential horde, some socialites as well. I heard Minho and Suji are making an appearance tonight as well…”

 

Jinri’s voice trailed as she and Soojung’s eyes roamed the interior of the club and if Soojung noticed Jinri’s breath hitch when she said Minho’s name, she pretended not to notice.

 

Flashing strobe lights bounced off of the bodies on the dance floor as music blared from the speakers.

  

The vodka was flowing.

 

Guys were standing in lines just hoping for the chance to buy a pretty girl a drink.

 

Girls were actually _doing_ lines in the bathroom.

 

(Okay, so maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.)

 

Soojung was familiar with some faces, some she wasn’t.

 

Her eyes examined the room and halted when they landed on a face she didn’t recognize.

 

She watched his pink lips as they languidly wrapped around the cigar in his hand.

 

He inhaled the smoke.

 

Hair thrown into a messy quiff.

 

A leather jacket throw carelessly over his black suit, **Armani** by the looks of it.

 

She had seen his type before; practically half of the twenty-something guys in the city were wearing the same uniform.

 

Impossibly good-looking? Yeah.

 

‘Devil May Care’ temperament? Double fuck yeah.

 

“Who’s that?” Soojung asked, nudging Jinri with her elbow.

 

Jinri’s eyes seemed to twinkle suddenly as if she already knew who Soojung was referring to.

 

“That’s the grandson of Kim Sungjoo, one of the investors of the club. I think his name is Jongin? Apparently he’s a model. You’re into fashion, right? He’s on the come up. Haven’t you seen him in any of the ads lately?”

 

And now that Jinri mentioned it, Soojung did remember seeing him in last month’s issue of Vogue. His **Gucci** campaign was a bit lackluster for Soojung’s taste but that deter away from the fact that the boy was beautiful.

 

“Gay or straight?”

 

Soojung watched as he made smoke rings, mesmerized by the way his jaw curved as he exhaled the smoke.

 

“Jury is still out on that one.” Jinri answered distractedly as she messed with the screen on her phone, “He’s got a bit of a reputation..”

 

Jinri focused her eyes on Soojung and sighed, touching her shoulder gently.

 

“Hey, I know how you get when you set your sights on a guy, and I also know that you’re still a bit vulnerable after what happened with-“

 

Soojung groaned, rolling eyes as she grabbed Jinri by her forearm as they made their way towards the bar.

 

“I’m serious, Jung. I feel like we’re finally getting the old you back. I don’t want to see you getting hurt again.” Jinri hankered, causing Soojung to finally focus her sights on her best friend.

 

“I know, Jinri, and I love you for looking out for me. But really, I’m fine. Besides I was just looking, _no_ harm in that.”

 

Jinri sized her up ad down as if she didn’t believe her.

 

Soojung simply shrugged, focusing her attention on trying to flag down a bartender.

 

“Where are Amber and Sunyoung?”

 

Finally making eye contact with the pierced bartender, Soojung waved him down; signaling that she wanted two shots of Ciroque.

 

“Sunyoung’s plane just got in so she’s gonna stop at home first and then head on over; apparently she has a surprise for us. And Amber is upstairs saving us a booth in VIP.”

 

Jinri glanced towards the railings above them and smirked as she recognized the top of Amber’s hair, her blonde locks bobbing up and down as she swayed her stealthy body to the music.

 

“Is Kibum here?”

 

Soojung thought of her gay best friend and how out of place he might be at a party like this.

 

Then she realized that there was a good chance that he was already in the bathroom, on his knees, giving some guy he just met a blowjob.

 

“What should we toast to?” Jinri asked as she and Soojung gathered their shot glasses.

 

Soojung paused momentarily, holding her drink in mid-air.

 

“Great sex?”

 

Jinri cackled loudly, the sound of Beenzino’s music drowning out her voice.

 

 

“Cheers to that.”

 

**10:21 PM**

 

Jinri tossed her head back in mirth as she laughed obnoxiously.

 

Honestly, the joke wasn’t all that funny.

 

(It wasn’t funny at all.)

 

15 minutes and three sips of her pink cosmopolitan later, Jinri found herself uncomfortably walking a fine line between boredom and flirtation.

 

Sure, he had met all of her requirements; good looks, expendable bank account, a summerhouse in the Jeju, etc. But nearly half an hour of mindless chatter and Jinri found herself getting nowhere with him.

 

Absently skimming the room around her, she took another sip of her drink.

 

Amber gyrating between two topless dancers.

 

Soojung not so discreetly watching that dirty-haired Gucci model from across the room.

 

This was not the evening she signed up for.

 

Turning her attention elsewhere, she judged the line of guys in front the bar when her eyes zeroed in on the body watching her.

 

Her breathing fastened when she realized just _who_ had been staring at her.

 

His dark eyes seemed to taunt her as she and her potential suitor locked themselves in a game of visual draw first. A showdown of sorts.

 

Oh Sehun.

 

Heir to a 6 million won oil fortune.

 

This could get interesting.

 

 

 

*

 

**2:33 AM**

 

“Can we stop at a gas station? I need some cigarettes.” Jongin says flippantly, messing about with the radio dial as the car zooms down the highway.

 

With a bored glance around the car he takes in his surroundings; Kyungsoo focused intently on getting them to hospital in one piece while Sehun tries to make sure Zitao doesn’t puke all over the backseat of Seulgi’s car.

 

“Fuck your cigarettes, asshole. Do I need to remind you that we have someone OD’ing in the back here?” Sehun retorts, doing his best to hold Zitao’s held up as he dry heaves.

 

This had all started when Sehun had interrupted Kyungsoo’s date with Taemin claiming that Zitao tried to kill himself. A few hours earlier, Zitao had found out from a distant cousin the he was adopted and proceeded to drown himself in soju and cough syrup.

 

 

Sehun managed to call Kyungsoo (and have him convince his friend Seulgi to let him borrow her car) and gather Jongin from whatever club he was attending to help save his roommate from his own misery.

 

“He’s a freshmen. Freshmen don’t overdose.” Kyungsoo mutters ingenuously, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

 

Sehun groans as Tao slumps forward.

 

 

 

_Just another night in the city of the future._

 

*


	2. Episode 2: "You've Been Flirting Again"

 

 

**Sangji Ritzville, 5:04  a.m.**

 

Kyungsoo reached over Taemin’s chest to grab his phone. He was snoring softly.

 

Kyungsoo took a moment to watch him sleep.

 

His blonde hair fanned across his forehead creating the allusion that he looked younger than he was. Kyungsoo watched tenderly as his brawny torso rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled.

 

His smile faltered a bit when he spotted the tiny pool Taemin was leaving on his pillow.

 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo finally answered, still exhausted from partying in the club half the night and fucking Taemin the other half.

 

“…Soo” He heard a man’s faint voice on the other end, but it was too hard to make out at first. “Kyungsoo, I need your help, man.”

 

He finally recognized Baekhyun’s voice and then glanced at the screen of the phone quickly, his eyes narrowing when he got a good look at the time. “Baek, it’s five in the damn morning. Why are you calling me so early?”

 

“I need your help.” Baekhyun repeated in a raspy voice.

 

It was then that Kyungsoo realized just how strange Baekhyun sounded.

 

“Baek, please tell me you didn’t get arrested again.”

 

“Of course not,” Baekhyun replied. “But I’d much rather prefer that at this point.”

 

Taemin’s snoring seemed to get louder and Kyungsoo couldn’t hear. Kyungsoo knocked Taemin’s legs off of his and got up from the bed.

 

Once he put the phone back to his ear he could her Baekhyun moaning.

 

“What could be worse than jail?”

 

“Mmmmmmmmm, you remember….” Baekhyun blurted out and then paused like he was straining to get a turd out.

 

“Baek, I may not be an expert on proper bathroom etiquette but it sounds like you’re taking a shit to me.”

 

The line remained silent and Kyungsoo’s patience was wearing thin. “Look, I’m taking my ass back to bed. Call me when you finally get that elephantine bomb to drop, kay?”

 

“Nooooooo, don’t hang up!” Baekhyun pleaded.

 

“Baek, my thighs are sore, my lips are sore, and now you’re making my ass sore with all of these shitting sound effects. What’s wrong? You still drunk or something?”

 

“Not anymore, mmmmm.” Baekhyun moaned. “You remember how I texted you saying that I was going to hit up that PCY concert?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Well, after the show we ended up hanging out backstage and we ended up spending the night together.”

 

“So now you’re fuck buddies with Park Chanyeol? Amazing.”

 

“I’m serious, Soo!” Baekhyun’s moans started again, growing in intensity. “Kyungsoo, you’ve gotta come get him off of me.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘off of you’”?

 

“He was drinking a lot and he, mmmmm, passed out cold with his dick in my ass.”

 

Kyungsoo nearly dropped his phone as he clutched the wall behind him and doubled over with laughter. “I love you like a brother, Baekhyun, but your own your own with this one.”

 

“Kyungsoo, don’t laugh! This is some serious shit!”

 

Kyungsoo burst into a roar of laughter again, doing his best to cover his mouth so that he wouldn’t wake Taemin.

 

“Kyungsoo, pleaseeee!” Baekhyun yelled into the receiver, “I can’t lay here like this forever!”

 

“Alright, alright. Damn. Where are you?” Kyungsoo bounced against the walls, trying his best not to laugh again.

 

“I’m downtown at The Westin Chosun downtown. Oh my god, please hurry!”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore. “Okay, I’m on my way.”

 

“…Really?”

 

“Yes, really. But you’re gonna owe me big-time for this. I hope you didn’t eat any corn for dinner cause this could get messy!”

 

 

**Cafe Oui, 9:52 a.m.**

 

 

Calculus was a bitch.

 

Atleast that’s what Sunyoung would tell you if you happened to ask her.

 

“I don’t know why you took on such a shitload of coursework this semester. Hell, I’m not even sure why you thought it was a good idea to go back to school anyways. Your parents are loaded; you’re set for life.” Amber spoke loudly as she re-applied a fresh coat of bright pink lip balm to her lips.

 

Sunyoung  rolled her eyes playfully as she continued jotting down notes.

 

“Some of us actually have aspirations beyond being a trust fund baby, Amber. Besides, you know I don’t know what to do with myself when I’m not working.” She spoke, not taking her eyes off of the Advanced Mathematics book placed in front of her.

 

“I need the distraction anyway.”

 

She muttered the last part.

 

Amber’s eyes immediately shot to her friend.

 

“Yeah, about that”, She began and she shifted her focus on her raven-haired friend, “You wanna tell me what’s going on or am I gonna have to choke it out of you?”

 

Sunyoung  sighed before gently laying her pen on top of her notebook, halting her doodling.

 

She took a resigned pause before she spoke again.

 

“I suppose you can tell that I’ve had an abortion.”

 

She spoke jokingly but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Amber nearly choked on her own spit.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Completely ignoring the disapproving stare the barista was giving her, Amber quite literally jumped across the table and into the empty chair next to her friend.

 

“It’s really not a big deal. And before you say anything; NO, Jinki doesn’t know. So you can’t tell him.”

 

Amber gazed at the darker girl who looked near tears.

 

It was just like Sunyoung to try and downplay something like this.

 

“Sweetie, why didn’t you tell him? Or me for that matter?”

 

“Because me and him are over and done with and I didn’t want to burden you with any of my issues.” Sunyoung wiped a stray tear from her face.

 

“Besides, if I told Jinki he probably would have wanted me to keep it.”

 

Amber sighed.

 

Sunyoung  was one of her closest friends so she knew all about the untimely end of her and Jinki’s relationship. She adored Jinki (Who didn’t, really?), but it was painfully obvious that he friend was no longer happy in the relationship.

 

“Those procedures aren’t cheap, babe. I could have helped you with the money if you didn't want to ask your parents or atleast gone with you when you went to have it done.”

 

Sunyoung  looked over at her friend and smiled tenderly, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Victoria ended up loaning me the money so that wasn’t an issue. Look, It’s a less than desirable situation, but I’m dealing with it.”

 

She didn’t sound as sure as she did a couple of minutes ago.

 

“Do you regret doing it?”

 

Had she spent hours crying in her room over the unborn child she would never know? Yes.

 

Did she regret her decision?

 

No, she thought to herself. Absolutely no regrets.

 

 

 

**Galleria Foret Apartments, 7:02 p.m.**

 

“Plans for tonight?”

 

Two white lines disappear, a dusty residue left in their wake.

 

“Why should I tell you?” Soojung giggles, rubbing the excess powder across her gums.

 

“You will if you want the apartment to yourself.” Jinri retorts, another line up her nose. The strap of her champagne-colored bra falls off her shoulder as she rubs her nostrils, the tip red and irritated.

 

“Okay, fine. Jongin is coming over and I think tonight might be… _you know_?”

 

Jinri stops mid-snort and lays the rolled up dollar bill down.

 

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been dating _the_ Kim Jongin for three weeks and you still haven’t given it up yet?”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“Depends on why you waited this long to do it in the first place.”

 

Soojung pauses. “I guess… I don’t really know. He’s got a bit of a reputation but you know I don’t care about what other people say. I think I’m afraid that it might really change things between. Up until now, we’ve been pretty casual about everything. Sex might ruin that.“

 

Jinri nods in understanding before pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“What about you? Any luck with this new guy that you’re seeing? What’s his name? Sehen?” Soojung says, her voice going hollow as she goes down for another line.

 

“Sehun. He’s alright. I told myself that once me and Minho broke up that I would take it easy but this kid is pretty decent and he’s friggin’ amazing with his fingers so, eh.”  Jinri purrs, her nose feeling numb, a lush high coursing through her blood.

 

Soojung shivers in remembrance of how messy Jinri’s break up with Minho was.

 

(Basically, Minho dumped her through text the night of the ‘Dress To Get Screwed’ party and Jinri ended up getting so wasted that she fucked half of the soccer team at their school.)

 

Jinri pauses for a moment, before picking up the dollar dill and doing another line. When she brings her head up this time, there’s a stream of blood trickling down form her left nostril.

 

Soojung grimaces.

 

“Whoops,” Jinri giggles. “Rusty pipes.”

 

 

*


	3. Episode 3: "Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends"

 

**MMCA Seoul, 9:31 p.m.**

 

 

“So tell me why we’re here again?” Kibum asked absent-mindedly as he tossed his Hermès Grand Manege scarf over his right shoulder.

 

Soojung surveyed the room, her eyes roaming the dimly-lit atmosphere.

 

“There’s a killer party we’re missing tonight, and for what? So that we can eat stale crackers and cheese while we observe obscure sculptures of human toes.?”

 

Kibum continued to rant and Soojung continued to ignore him.

 

“Come on, Key. Don’t you want to expand your horizon?”

 

The scowl on Kibum’s face gave Soojung her answer.

 

The duo continued their lap around the exhibit before stopping in front of a piece that caught their eyes.

 

It was simply called, “Neurotica”.

 

Dark colors were splattered across the edge canvas while the artist (who had obviously took his time created this work) had painted pained faces in great detail in the center of the opus.

 

“Not bad.” Kibum quipped when a voice behind them answered him.

 

“Thanks, I’m glad you think so. I’ll be sure to tell my brother what you think of his work.”

 

Of course Soojung had known he was going to be here.

 

It was the main reason she had dragged Kibum here in the first place.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you two here.” Jongin spoke to both of them, but his gaze remained on Soojung.

 

He was clad in his usual attire; Black Gucci suit, cigar included.

 

Kibum’s eyes darted between the two of them before a dark scowl graced his features.

 

He excused himself from the pair, angrily muttering something along the lines of “…dragged me to middle of god knows where just so she could flirt with her goddamn boyfriend…” as he walked away.

 

“So what brings you here?”, Jongin asked as the pair began to walk, “I know that this isn’t really your scene.”

 

Soojung blanched. She hadn’t really thought to make up an excuse as to why she came. The truth was that after their date last week she hadn’t seen or heard from Jongin since. Messages and missed calls were sent back and forth but all they did was leave Soojung feeling like their relationship was over before it had ever truly started.

 

“What do you mean? I’m here to show my support for Jongdae. Did you know that my parents have had his pieces hanging in our living room since I was in middle school? What small world we live in.”

 

Jongin held back a smirk as if he could see right through her.

 

“Is that so? Well, I’ll be sure to tell him that my girlfriend’s parents are huge fans of his.”

 

Girlfriend? _Girlfriend_.

 

Soojung was still getting used to being called someone’s girlfriend, let alone the elusive Jongin Kim’s.

 

Gossip columns and bloggers had a field day when pictures of the two of them having lunch were uploaded online and the rumor mill had be going ever since.

 

Jongin casually brought the cigar to his lips and inhaled vanilled-scented smoke.

 

“You know, you’re not allowed to smoke inside,” And Soojung was surprised at just how husky her voice had managed to become within the last few seconds of his arrival.

 

Jongin grinned, discreetly closing the distance between the two gently grabbing her hand.

 

“So how ‘bout you come keep me company outside?”

 

The invitation was clear in his voice.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

 

**Noise Basement, 10:17 p.m.**

 

 

“Come on, Sunny, just take one hit. Please?”

 

Zitao waved the spliff in front of Sunyoung’s face, creating frame of smoke around her face.

 

She sighed, batting the smolder away from the air.

 

“You know I don’t smoke, Tao. Besides, the smell of that dambae is gonna be in my hair for days now.”

 

Ziato shrugged, took another toke of the blunt in his hand, and exhaled.

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

Sunyoung watched as he sank further down in his chair, sated and relaxed.

 

His eyes were beginning to glaze over.

 

A full five minutes of silence passed between them before he spoke again.

 

“Is it true you dumped Jinki-hyung via text message?”

 

Sunyoung groaned audibly.

 

“NO, and where the hell did you even hear that?”

 

Ziato chuckled drowsily.

 

“I heard it from Joonmyun who heard it from Yoona who heard it from Jonghyun.”

 

Sunyoung gritted her teeth together.

 

She was being branded as a heartbreaker all across the city, and the worst part of it all was that it’s completely true.

 

She may not have broke up with Jinki over the phone (She had way too much tact to even do such a thing), but she did end things a bit abruptly.

 

It may have seemed to come out of nowhere, but Sunyoung figured that it was better to end things as soon as possible rather than continue to lie to Jinki about her happiness.

 

She loved him, she always would.

 

But as you get older you begin outgrow certain things.

 

Certain people.

 

She couldn’t stand to lie beside him at night knowing that her heart just wasn’t where it used to be.

 

So she ended things.

 

Nearly a decade of love down the drain, and it was beginning to take it’s toll on her.

 

Sunyoung watched as Zitao blew smoke rings throughout the room. The club’s strop lights creating a soft glow on his skin.

 

Holding the grape-flavored swisher in one hand as the effects of the drug took over his body.

 

 

She contemplated internally before reaching forward impatiently.

 

“Pass me that thing, will you?”

 

 

**Galleria Foret Apartments, 2:27 am**

 

 

_door is already unlocked, just have security let you upstairs <3_

 

Sehun finds himself sat in one of Jinri's plush chairs. It was probably ridiculously expensive and a gift from her well-to-do parents who like to spoil her with things they think she likes.

 

(Sehun thinks it might be due to the guilt they feel for never really being around) 

 

This thing they've got going on? He's not sure how it started.

 

They'd been the same drug connect and a few mutual friends for over a year, but sex was never a part of the equation until about a month ago.

 

He had just gotten out of his relationship (if you can call it that) with Zitao when he ran into Jinri at one of Victoria's cocktail parties. They shared small-talk for about thirty-minutes before she ended up blowing him in Victoria's guest room, the silk sheets cold underneath his bare ass.

 

Now two weeks and a numerous amount of hookups later; Sehun, drinking in the sight of her, suddenly pulled Jinri closer to him and started to fondle her body. Jinri straddled her legs across his lap and stuck her tongue in his mouth, for their first real kiss in ages.

 

Sehun began to undress her right there in her living room. He went to unbutton her blouse but noticed some resistance every time he made an attempt to remove it.

 

She didn’t want to go there with him yet, but didn’t say anything; instead she just redirected his focus by getting down on her knees and releasing him from the constricting confines of his boxers. She opened her mouth and took in as much of his thickness as she possibly could.

 

She was determined to taste every inch of him, licking down the sides of his stiffness as he moaned and she lubricated his dick with her saliva. Stroking her small hands up and down the base, Sehun couldn’t take anymore.

 

“C’mon, c’mon..” He chanted and he lifted himself up just enough to pull a condom from his back pocket, he passed it to her and smiled.

 

Jinri stood up and unfastened the zipper on the back of her dress, leaving her in only her Agent Provocateur thong. Stepping out of them she slowly rolled the rubber over his dick.

 

Without holding back, she mounted his manhood and slowly stroked him, not quite ready yet to endure the pain it would’ve cause if she slammed down on it right away.

 

“Let’s fuck right here,” Sehun moaned when she stood up and tried to pull him towards the bedroom.

 

Her pushed her little thong string aside and lifted her leg until it was resting at the crook of his arm. Pressing her into the wall, he guided his dripping head into her moist hole, then bent his head and licked her pretty nipples at the same time.

 

Sehun sighed as his dick slid in and out of her, Jinri’s felt herself getting hotter and wetter by the second. He held her ass in both palms and massaged it’s fluffy meat, loving the weight of it in his hands. Reaching underneath her body, he felt his dick pumping and driving deeply into her. He held her ass in the palm of his hand and shuddered as his dick pile-drove into her squishy flesh.

 

He rolled her ass cheek around with his palm, moving her the way he wanted her to move.

 

Jinri bucked back on him and arched her spine. She leaned forward and bit on his collarbone, sucking it hard, then she cried out as he pummeled her harder, forcing her to come in big fat pleasure waves.

 

Her body vibrated on Sehun’s rigid dick as she tried to catch her breath. He held back for her, plunging in slow but not deep until she was ready to take what he was giving again.

 

Jinri opened to him even wider, and Sehun dug her out with his entire muscle. He ran his hand up and down her sides and around her back and cupped her ass.

 

The wall was rough on her back as she felt Sehun squirt his seed deep inside of the condom, cumming in big waves and she clamped around him tightly, milking him of every drop.

 

 

Twenty-minutes later, he heads out the door of her apartment building to the main road, turning back down the street he came, walking through neon lights and melting patches of snow. It's definitely freezing outside now, fog rolling in from the Sound clinging to the brick buildings. He really shouldn't be walking home alone by himself at 2AM with an 8 Ball of coke in his pocket.

 

Sehun pulls out his phone:

_Tonight was fun. See you next week ;)_

 

He better get used to it.

 

*


	4. Episode 4: "Damn You Look Good (And I'm Drunk)", Part I

 

 

 

**Hannam Dong, 4:16 p.m.**

 

 

“Pass the poison.” Jongin orders, his left hand gripping the steering wheel as a light pink Sobranie cigarette lies between his index and middle finger.

 

His right hand rests on top of Soojung’s thigh, stroking the skin softly with his thumb.

 

Soojung leans over, tipping the bottle of Gout de Diamants to his lips. She giggles when the liquid drips down his chin and onto his shirt.

 

“You’re a mess, Mister Kim.”

 

Jongin smirks, taking one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it out of the window.

 

The sun hangs high in the cerulean sky as they cruise down the road, oceans of green forest on either side of them.

 

Soojung takes a bite of her chocolate macaroon before checking her phone. Jinri had begged out of driving up with them that morning and promised to take the next train out of the city.

 

Jongin’s parents owned a bungalow out in the countryside he thought it would be a good idea to throw a party. 

 

“Are you sure your parents don’t mind us staying? I can’t imagine how much trouble they probably think we’re up to.” Soojungs asks, her fingers playing the frayed edges of her Levi denim shorts.

 

“M’pretty sure my folks have forgotten that they even own property in this part of the country. Besides, I think I’ve done enough ass kissing this year for them to get off my back for a while.”

 

Soojung knew Jongin well enough by now to know that was basically him saying, _My parents don’t know what I’m up to right now and even if they did they probably wouldn’t care_.

 

Taemin makes a disapproving noise from the backseat and Soojung glances over her shoulder to see him pouting at his phone screen, half of his face covered by the frames of his Dior sunglasses.

 

“Soo isn’t gonna be able to make it until later tonight, says he’s got an event that he can’t get out of.” Taemin relays, eyes still trained on his phone as he shoots a quick reply to his boyfriend.

 

“Looks like it’s just the three of us until the guests show up then. Hey man, think how much fun this is gonna be!” Jongin replies when he sees Taemin begin to frown.

 

“That’s easy for you to say. Jinri and Sehun are gonna be fucking each other’s brains out as soon as they arrive and don’t even get me started on you and Soojung.” Taemin eyes Jongin’s hand where it continues rests on Soojung’s thigh.

 

Jongin chuckles loudly this time, fingers tracing invisible swirls on Soojung’s skin.

It was making her lightheaded.

 

Soojung suppresses a shudder, taking a gulp of the lukewarm champagne, hoping that the alcohol would be strong enough to provide some refuge from this torture.

 

It had been nearly a month and her and Jongin still hadn’t done the deed yet. Jongin never brought it up and he made an issue about it so it was almost like Soojung keep pushing it off. _Like a trip to the dentist_ , She thought humorlessly.

 

But something had changed overnight. Maybe it was her who had changed, or maybe it was him.

 

But suddenly, Soojung knew she wanted Jongin. And she wanted him bad.

 

Soojung brought the bottle to her lips again, trying to force the thoughts from her mind and concentrate on the conversation at hand.

 

The glint of Jongin’s Bulgari watch drew her attention to his hand, which still happened to be perched on her thigh.

 

And now her mouth was dry again.

 

 

**Kim Manor, UN Village, 8:47 p.m.**

 

Kyungsoo narrowly avoids running into a couple making out against the wall as he makes his way through the crowd of partygoers.

 

The air was pungent with the stench of White Rhino and Dom Perignon, the party was in full swing when he arrived nearly an hour ago.

 

“Soo!”

 

The voice of a perceptibly intoxicated patron interrupted Kyungsoo’s thoughts as said person crashed into his body.

 

Kyungsoo steadied the plastered male by his shoulders to get a good look into his eyes.

 

“Taemin?”

 

Pupils blown, hair askew.

 

“In the flesh.” Taemin giggled as he stumbled slightly.

 

Kyungsoo took in his boyfriend’s appearance and couldn’t help but smile at how handsome he looked. It was obvious that he had just come from dancing if his heavy breathing was anything to go by and his skin had a slight glow to it due to his perspiring.

 

“I leave you alone for ten, no, five minutes and end up losing you for twenty. Do I need to put you on a leash, kid?”

 

Taemin threw his head back and laughed obnoxiously, nearly spilling his drink in the process.

 

Kyungsoo had arrived to the party to already find Taemin drinking Makgeoli from a shotglass before moving onto Soju.  Within an hour or so Taemin had already ended up in Jongin’s swimming pool, fully clothed.

 

Kyungsoo was beginning wonder if he should have just stayed home that evening.

 

“You’re so funny, Soo. _My_ Kyungsoo. Can I tell you a secret?” Taemin slurred before speaking again, not giving Kyungsoo a chance to answer.

 

“I really wanna fuck you, baby.  Would you like that? If I took you right here in front of all of these people?” Taemin moaned and he began to rut against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

 

Yuri, Jongdae, and Hyoyeon cackled in mirth and the trio sidestepped the couple.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled in embarrassment as he wrapped an arm around Taemin’s shoulders, steadying the slender male.

 

“Maybe after you’ve sobered up a bit, Jagi. We don’t want you getting whisky dick again, do we?”

 

Blood began to pool in Taemin’s cheeks as he buried his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo simply grinned, resting his chin on Taemin’s tousled mane.

 

 

 

**Kim Manor, UN Village, 9:53 p.m.**

 

 

Jinri lazily observed her surroundings as she took a sip of her beer.

 

She could practically ski on the mountain of foam that was gathering on the sides of her cup, but the beer was a cheap high and she needed to get buzzed. Sehun had ditched her to go sell a gram Atshitshi and left her to her own devices.

 

“Kangin and Jiyoung are still trying to pick up college girls, I see,” she muttered quietly to herself before a demure voice drew her from her thoughts.

 

“Cute skirt.”

 

Jinri tightly pursed her lips, biting back an insult, before she responded.

 

“Thank you, Suji.”

 

If you were in the know, you would know that Suji and Jinri have been rivals since they were both sixteen.

 

Depending on who you ask, they might tell you it started when Suji hooked up with Kim Myungsoo. (Jinri’s boyfriend at the time)

 

Others might say it was Jinri who started the feud when she purposely told half of the socialites and heiresses in their circle of friends about the abortion Suji had the year before.

 

Either way, it was clearly known that Suji and Jinri were on each other’s shitlist and from the look of things; it was going to stay that way.

 

Jinri could tell by the look on Suji’s face that the girl was about to try to start a conversation, and Jinri just wasn’t about to go down that road.

 

Sure, her and Suji had been close once upon a time.

 

They all were.

 

But people grow, people change.

 

And at this point in their lives, they ran with two completely different crowds.

 

Suji mostly roamed the preppy circle, her Manolo Blanhik pumps and pink lips becoming the perfect uniform for her. She was frienemies with people like Jiyeon and Jieun; and everybody knew what kind of shit they got into.

 

Jinri was more comfortable running with the laidback crowd. (That also probably had to do with the fact that they were all usually heavily under the influence)

 

 She was the Pill Queen of Seoul’s elite.

 

In short; Jinri wasn’t about to fake anything.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Bae?”

 

Suji furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Jinri’s outburst.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Is there something you want? Listen, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull by coming over here, but I’m putting an end to it right now.” Jinri replied curtly.

 

“ What? I’m not trying to pull anything. I just thought your outfit was awesome and wanted to tell you so. Has the almighty Choi Jinri forgotten how to take a compliment all of a sudden?” Suji smoothly shot back.

 

Jinri narrowed her eyes at Suji.

 

“You shoved your tongue down my boyfriends throat when were sixteen and then lied about it to my face, _Suzy_ ”, Jinri shot out, “We haven’t even properly said two words to each other in-“

 

“Oh my GOD.” Suji groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Are seriously still upset over that? It was like five thousand years ago and you two weren’t even dating for that long! What is the big fucking deal?!”

 

Jinri nearly saw red.

 

She was going to go to jail for murder, she was sure of it.

 

“The big deal? We were best friends since we were seven! I told you EVERYTHING. You knew how much I liked Myungsoo and you knew how much he meant to me. You were willing to throw away years of friendship and sisterhood just for the hell of it. THAT’S THE BIG FUCKING DEAL!”

 

Jinri was sure there was vein bulging in the middle of her forehead.

 

She was so caught up in her anger that she hadn’t realized that a crowd began to form around the two until she felt a soft hand gently tugging her away from the swarm of bodies.

 

“Relax.”

 

Somehow the word seemed to have an entirely different connotation when it was spoken by someone with a slight lisp.

 

“I am relaxed.” She spat out after Sehun had managed to drag her out onto the nearly vacant pool deck in the back of the house.

 

“Sure you are.” Sehun replied as he chuckled into his cup, taking a sip before speaking again.

 

“So what was that back there?”

 

Jinri huffed as she rolled her eyes.

 

_Ap'un mee chin nyun._

 

She was having a perfectly good night and now it had been ruined.

 

“It’s cool you don’t have to tell me” Sehun spoke after he realized she wasn’t going to answer anytime soon. “If it’ll make you feel better, you’re more than welcome to take all of frustration out on me. Go ‘head, punch me. I’m so drunk I probably won’t even feel it.”

 

A smile tugged at the end Jinri’s lips before she resumed her poker face.

 

“Suji knows what she’s doing. We haven’t been friends for a long while now. She was just trying to push my buttons.”

 

Sehun looked at her quizzically before taking another sip of his drink.

 

“So why stoop to her level then?”

 

Jinri shifted her gaze and looked at him properly for the first time since entered she party that night.

 

His white Eton’s dress shirt now had stains of god-knows-what on it, but somehow he made it wok.

 

(His apathetic attitude about things also managed to make it a more little endearing.)

 

Jinri  paused before answering, letting her eyes sweep over his lithe frame before answering.

 

“I guess I hadn’t really thought of that”, she spoke with a light chuckle.

 

Sehunl offered her a disarming smile as he shrugged.

 

“S’cool. Nobody’s perfect.” He spoke, his tongue curling around the vowels like smoke.

 

She watched his eyes lazily scan the bodies occupying the poolside before stopping abruptly.

 

“So… Can we go finish making out?”

 

Jinri let out a chortle.

 

_Never change, Oh Sehun. Never change._

 

 

**Kim Manor, UN Village, 11:55 p.m.**

 

 

Soojung wasn’t sure if it was the music, or the bottle of Jinro that she had just drank but she felt indestructible.

 

_I’m yours, only you can make my heart race, I’m outta control  
I’m yours, nobody, nobody can take your place_

 

Swaying her hips to the beat as she ran her hands through her disheveled hair, she couldn’t help but sing along to the lyrics as they blasted through the speakers.

 

_You drive me crazy_

 

She felt invincible.

 

Walking languidly through the group of disordered bodies she made her way back to the terrace so that she could take a quick breather.

 

Scanning the crowd of people, she squinted her eyes as she looked for those she was familiar with.

 

Amber and Sunyoung were in the kitchen with Joonmyun and Kibum. (A pile of disco biscuits on the counter in front of them)

 

Victoria was nowhere in sight. (Probably somewhere swallowing Changmin's DNA)

 

Jinri was in the middle of the dance floor, her lips hungrily attached to a mouth that belonged to another male form. _Was that Sehun?_

 

(Their hands tangled messily in eachothers hair, hip to hip.)

 

Soojung rolled her eyes.

 

Fanning herself lightly she took seat against the wall when she noticed a figure in her peripheral.

 

“Hey, gorgeous. I saw your moves out there and you looked amazing. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

To the naked eye, the guy looked decent enough.

 

Argyle shirt, khaki shorts, and expensive sneakers.

 

But the bloodshot eyes and stench of liquor made it obvious that this guy three sheets to the wind.

 

The guy was plastered, and Soojung wasn’t in the mood to get puked on by a drunken umchina. Not again, at least.

 

She mustered up her best apologetic smile.

 

“Thanks, but I’m gonna have to pass, handsome. Maybe some other time?”

 

She had no intention of ever taking him up on his offer and from the slight frown on his face, he knew it too.

 

“Come on, baby, just one drink. One shot. Wait, no, how about a dance maybe?”

 

Soojung groaned internally.

 

Getting rid of this guy was going to be harder than she thought.

 

“I’m not gonna take no for an answer…”

 

He trailed off as he began to move closer to her when a voice from her left broke through the music.

 

“I think it’d be best if you did, Ggujo.”

 

Soojjung nearly broke her neck turning her head, trying to find the source for said voice when her eyes finally found him.

 

Jongin.

 

Wearing his usual black attire, Marc Jacobs by the look of it.

 

Adonis  could eat his heart out.

 

The drunken male’s eyes quickly darted between the two of them before he backed away slowly.

 

“ _Thanks_ “ was on the tip of Soojung’s tongue but it was quickly discarded in a carnal haste as Jongin brought his lips to hers. His mouth caressed hers and held it in a licentious limbo, the only sound escaping her were soft whimpers.

 

Jongin pulled back, lips slightly swollen and eyes glazed over with want. Taking out a cigarette from his pocket he slowly walked away.

 

Making sure that Soojung was watching, he held her gaze before nodding his head in the direction of the staircase that lead upstairs.

 

Soojung waited five minutes before following him to the master bedroom.

 

*


	5. Episode 5: "Damn You Look Good (And I'm Drunk)", Part II

 

 

 

**Kim Manor, UN Village, 3:26 a.m.**

 

 

 

Soojung lets out a small moan of satisfaction as her nails leave red angry trails down Jongin’s back.

 

With her legs wrapped tactically around his slim waist, Jongin continued his sensual assault on her body as he purposely pounded into her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

This is their third round of the night, and Soojung doesn't think that she's going to last much longer.

 

“Let it out, baby. I wanna hear you.”

 

Jongin rested all of his weight on his elbows as he began to speed up his movement and swivel his hips at a faster pace.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ perfect.”  He continued to speak as he brought his hand to touch her body.

 

First he touched the soft mound of her breast, then delicate tissue of her clit.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long…”, Jongin trailed off as he began to move his thumb against her in a circular motion.

 

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

 

Soojung spoke huskily, her breath caught in her throat.

 

A whine escaped her mouth when she felt his index slip inside of her right beside where his dick rested.

 

“Christ…”

 

Jongin muttered a few more words that she didn’t understand.

 

“I want all of you, Soojung.” He groaned into her neck.

 

She smirked.

 

“You have all of me.”

 

As a natural instinct, her legs opened wider to allow him easier access.

  
  
She passed her hands down along his backside admiring the feel of his tightened muscles.

  
  
Soojung bit her lip as her back arched due to the fact that Jongin was pounding away at her and had found her spot. Her eyes fluttered and fought to say open. He could tell that he was hitting her spot from the way that he felt her body pulsate on the tip of his dick and from the tempo change in Soojung’s moans.  


 

Pale thighs wrapped tightly around Jongin’s slim waist as he continued to sinful assault on her body. He had envisioned this for what felt like an eternity, and now his desires had manifested themselves into a writhing girl beneath him.

 

  
He went deeper after her panting requests. Jongin was so deep that Soojung was sure that she could feel him in her stomach. She wasn’t expecting for him to throw one of her legs over his shoulders.

  
  
They moved together in tune as Jongin whispered nasty things into her ear. She tightened all of her muscles and began to throw it back.

  
  
She gripped the sheets as the head board banged against the wall.

  
  
“Fuck” He mumbled slowing his pace.

 

The temperature in the room began to increase, the bedpost banging away at the wall with each thrust.

 

Soojung felt it in the pit of her stomach, then slowly rising from the tip of her toes as her entire body shook. Jongin felt her body compress around his and lost all control.

  
  
They finish together and nothing could feel better at that very moment.

 

 

**Kim Manor, UN Village, 6:20 a.m.**

 

 

Sunyoung wakes up sandwiched in between Jaebum and Seunhyun at the bottom of Jongin’s tub.

 

A thick haze of residual smoke hangs in the air and Sunyoung see’s the sun slowly rising from the window in the corner.

 

She can’t remember much.

 

Amber handed out a few tabs of ecstasy and she can vaguely recalls making out with Jongdae before he moved on to Seungwan but after that things get a bit obscure.

 

Climbing out of the tub, Sunyoung walks to the sink and finally gets a good look at herself in the mirror.

 

 She definitely managed to sweat her hair out sometime during the night as her curls were no longer in tact and there was a stripe of glitter smudged underneath her left eye.

 

“All in a night’s work…” Sunyoung mubles to herself before exiting the bathroom.

 

Down the spiral staircase and into the living room, Sunyoung stumbles over unconscious bodies and a fallen chandelier before making her way into the kitchen. It’s there that she finds Jinri and Sehun.

 

Jinri rests on the counter, barefoot, as Sehun stands in between her legs. A large pair sunglasses rest on the bridge of his nose, poorly concealing the fact that he’s obviously hungover.

 

“Yah! Where the hell have you been, Sunyoung? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

Both Sunyoung and Sehun wince at the sound of Jinri’s voice.

 

“You were looking for me? I’m so touched. Was this before or after you gave him those?” Sunyoung points at the various love bites scattered across Sehun’s clavicle. Jinri says nothing but begins to grin like the cat that ate the canary.

 

“Exactly.” She mutters, moving towards the bowl of fruit on the counter. Sunyoung chooses an apple. It’s a little mealy in some spots but it’s sweet when Sunyoung bites into it and she can’t remember ever tasting anything as sweet.

 

Sehun remains sitting indifferently. From where he’s standing he can see the sun as it continues it’s ongoing rise from the edge of the sea. A soft breeze being carried from the ocean sweeps through the open window.

 

“Anyways, guess what I heard.” Jinri’s nursing a Mimosa in one hand as she gently plays with the hairs on Sehun’s nape with the other.

 

“What did you hear?” Sunyoung deadpans, now noticing that Kibum is passed out underneath the dining table.

 

“Jongin and Soojung went all the way, last night.”

 

This captures both Sehun and Sunyoung’s attention as Jinri takes another sip of her drink, a pause for reaction.

 

“I know, right? It’s about damn time.” Jinri continues, legs swinging gleefully.

 

“And how do you know this? I haven’t seen Soojung, or Jongin for that matter, in hours.” Sunyoung replies tiredly, she can already feel a headache coming on.

 

“That’s the thing; I haven’t seen either of them since midnight and on top of that, the master bedroom has been locked all night. I’m willing to beat that Soojung finally gave it up.”

 

“Makes sense…” Sehun manages to mumble around the spliff between his lips as he searches for his lighter.

 

Sunyoung shrugs apathetically. It was only a matter of time. Jongin was quite notorious in the circle for being a Casanova and she’ll be the first to admit that she’s surprised he even bothered to wait this long for Soojung.

 

“Besides, what else could-“

 

Jinri stops mid-sentence, her words dying in her throat as she watches Soojung and Jongin, make their way into the kitchen.

 

Soojung is nearly naked from the waist down, Jongin’s oversized dress shirt and her lace ankle socks from last night adorning her figure. Jongin is shirtless, a pair of faded black jeans resting dangerously low on his hips.

 

“G’morning.” He announces as he and Soojung make their way towards the fridge, hand in hand.

 

They both stand near the open refrigerator, heads titled towards each other as they look for something to eat. Jongin whispers something in Soojung’s ear before she nods quietly. When she turns around there is a soft blush on her cheeks.

 

Jongin looks smug, smacking Soojung's bottom softly before making his way towards the stove, a carton of eggs in his hand.

 

“Anyone in the mood for an omelet?”

 

*


	6. Episode 6: "Good News For People Who Love Bad News"

 

 

**Café Miz Moren, 10:02 a.m.**

 

 

_Brunch @ our spot in an hour? I’ve got some exciting news!!!!_

 

When Soojung had woken up to Jinri’s text that morning, she had half a mind to just ignore it and go back to sleep. Jetlag and drinking on an empty stomach had left her in a permanent funk for the past 48 hours. But guilt seemed to outweigh her need for a decent amount of sleep, and truth be told, she missed her best friend.

 

It had been a long two weeks since the last time that they had seen one another.

 

Sehun and Jinri had all but dropped everything and everyone to vacation in the south of France for a week and she been so preoccupied with Jongin and her new internship at Sooyeon's company that they hadn’t really been able to check in with each other.

 

The trip to the restaurant hardly takes long and by the time Soojung arrives at the quaint little café, she spots Jinri already seated at a table in the corner.

 

Warm whiffs of Crème Brulee and Souffles fill Soojungs nose as she makes her way across the room to Jinri.

 

“Good morning, babe.” Jinri practically purrs, opening her arms for a hug.

 

Soojung obliges and gives Jinri a quick peck on her cheek before sitting down.

 

“Can’t believe that I beat you here! Hell must have frozen over.” Jinri jokes as Soojung removes her Blac&Elcaire sunglasses, placing them on the table next to her oversized Stylenanda clutch.

 

“I ordered you a Strawberry Savarin, hope you don’t mind.” And Soojung doesn’t, Jinri knows that it’s her favorite.

 

Her cheeks look fuller, Soojung notices once she finally gets a good look at her friend. There’s a pleasant glow about her as well, a radiance to her skin that has Soojung wondering just how magical the Parisian countryside must be.

 

“So what is it that you’re just dying to tell and couldn’t wait?” Soojung asks once her food arrives, immediately digging in and grateful to have some food in her stomach.

 

Jinri brushes her hair behind her ear with her right hand. Taking a sip of her café au lait with her left hand, she clears her throat obnoxiously, a sly grin gracing her features.

 

And that’s when Soojung notices the palladium band on her ring finger.

 

Soojung remains speechless, mid-bite, and mouth still full of her saccharine delicacy. It takes her a moment to finish chewing and completely swallow her food before she speaks again.

 

Jinri sits patiently, an overwrought smile on her face the entire time. Like she just wouldn’t wait for Soojung to put the pieces together so that she could finally spill the beans.

 

“Jin…Jinri, is that an engagement…ring?”

 

The smile Jinri rewards her with is more of an answer than anything else.

 

 

**Sangji Ritzville, 12:04  p.m.**

 

 

“I think Taemin is cheating on me.”

 

The words seemed to bounce off the walls of the apartment as if Kyungsoo had screamed them at the top of his lungs.

 

Jinki nearly spills his Bellini all over himself.

 

“I mean, I just feel like he isn’t being honest with me, y’know? He almost never tells me where he’s going or who he’s with, and quite frankly, I’m starting to think that he’s just humoring me when he actually does decide to stay at home with me.”

 

Kyungsoo continues to ramble aimlessly, tracing the rim of his empty champagne flute with his index finger. “And I know he’s out with Moonkyu and Wonsik every night…” He trails off breathlessly.

 

Jinki sighs, sitting his drink on the glass table.

 

“Have you thought about maybe, I don’t know, sitting down and talking to him about this?”

 

Kyungsoo shoots him a pointed glare, laughing grimly. “As if I’d actually get an honest answer out of him.”

 

He groans and sinks further into the couch.

 

“It just sucks, Jinki. I love him, you know I do. But if he is cheating….I’m not sure that’s something I can get over.”

 

It isn't until Jinki hears the smaller boys voice waver that he realizes just how troubled his friend is.

 

Quickly reaching over with his arm, Jinki brings Kyungsoo to side; cuddling the raven-haired boy as he furiously wipes at his eyes.

 

“I can’t lose him.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

The lapsed into a vociferous silence, save for an occasional sniffle.

 

It is Kyungsoo who breaks from their embrace first, clearing his throat quickly. “Enough of this teenage angst,” He laughs hoarsely, dapping the corners of his eyes to keep the unshed tears at bay.

 

“How are things in the land of Jinx?”

 

Jinki lets out a chuckle, quickly catching on to the fact that Kyungsoo wants to change the subject.

 

“Much better.  Everything is going great at the company; think I might even be headed for a promotion. But, uh, there’s something I need your help with.”

 

Kyungsoo sits at attention, crossing his legs.

 

“I want to get Sunyoung back, but I don’t know how.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but internally coo at his friend.

 

He may not have been the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, but Jinki was without a doubt a true romantic at heart.

 

“Jinki, I-Are you sure? I don’t want you to end up hurt again.”

 

Jinki swallows thickly.

 

He knows what odds he was up against.

 

He knows that despite the fact that they had been so in love that there was a chance that Sunyoung really meant it when she said that they were over.

 

“I know, Soo, but it’s a risk that I’m willing to take. I can’t just let things end like this between us. Not after all that we’ve been through. I have to at least try”

 

Kyungsoo grips Jinki’s hand tightly, “Then whatever it is that you’re gonna do, I’m behind you no matter what.”

 

 

**Myongwolgwan, 3:57 p.m.**

 

 

Jongin sat at a booth alone, contemplating just why he had even entertained the idea of this meeting.

 

Today was one of those rare days where he didn’t have to go in to work at the gallery and he had been pretty adamant about staying in bed all day with Soojung.

 

_Soojung_.

 

The very thought of her had Jongin smiling to himself as he glanced at the wallpaper on his phone.

 

It was a picture of the two them; Soojung with her head resting on Jongin’s naked chest as they both made a silly face at the camera, a moment post-coital bliss caught in time.

 

Ever since they had finally gotten over the hurdle of actually consummating their relationship, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. The two of them had attached at the hip since that weekend at Jongin’s manor, and for the first time in years, Jongin felt himself doing something he swore he would never do again.

 

He was falling in love.

 

He was falling in love with Jung Soojung and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

The sound of a bell chiming broke him out of his thoughts and directed his attention towards the entrance of the restaurant.

 

He found who he was looking for.

 

Jongin and Joohyun had been hooking up sporadically for about a year and a half. Their parents had been friendly acquaintances for most of their lives and they became fuck buddies during Jongin’s year of college.

 

They were never really close and they didn’t have much in common, besides their appetite for carnal pleasure, so when Joohyun announced that she was moving at the end of last year, they ended things amicably and went their separate ways.

 

Jongin meeting Soojung earlier in the year was probably the best to happen to him since then.

 

So you could imagine his surprise when Jooyhun randomly messaged him, nearly a year since they had last saw each other, that she was in town and asked if they could meet for lunch.

 

 

Something in Jongin’s gut told him that he should’ve just ignored the text, but his conscious won out and now he was sat opposite of a girl he never thought he’d see again.

 

“Joohyun…It’s been a while. How have you been?”

 

Her smile had always been kind, and her time spent away had not changed that.

 

“I’m great, Jongin, thanks for asking. I hear that things are going good for you as well? My parents told me how your recent exhibit and your gallery was nothing short of phenomenal.”

 

Jongin felt himself blush with embarrassment, murmuring a hushed, “Thanks.”

 

He had never been comfortable at accepting compliments, but what she said was true. The last showings of his work were still being praised his peers and critics alike and it had been months ago.

 

A gauche silence stretched between the two before he spoke again.

 

“How was Japan? Or was it China? I heard you were traveling for a while, but I only knew that from the gossip that went around in our circle.”

 

Joohyun chuckled softly.

 

“I see things have changed around here. The rumors were true though; I was in Japan. Stayed there for a couple of months before heading over to China and helping my father run his company.”

 

“So what brings you back here? Don’t tell me that you being in Tokyo made you homesick.”

 

It’s meant to be a light joke, but Joohyun doesn’t laugh, if anything she begins to look distressed.

 

She begins to fidget slightly.

 

“About that… Jongin, were there any rumors going around about why I left so suddenly?”

 

Jongin snorts, “Of course there were. You know nobody can kept their mouth shut in this city.”

 

“What were they?”

 

Jongin sends her a puzzled look, trying to read her before speaking again.

 

“Well, some said that you your father had married you off to Japanese tycoon. Another that you had ran away to train and become a singer. My favorite one was that you were pregnant and that you-“

 

But it’s the look in her eyes that stops Jongin in the middle of his sentence.

 

It’s a look of both trepidation and uneasiness.

 

“Joohyun, you were…Pregnant?”

 

She pauses, averting her eyes to the surface of the table.

 

The mood gone tense between them.  

 

Jongin isn’t expecting an answer, almost doesn’t want one at this point. This load of new information was already weighing heavy on his heart.

 

“Yes, I was pregnant. I got scared and ran away to another country thinking that it would make my problem go away, but it didn’t. So I finally grew up and owned up to my mistakes.  I had the baby but now I realize that I can’t do this on my own anymore, my baby needs its father.”

 

She finally looks up and meets his gaze and Jongin feels like the breath has been knocked out of him with her next statement.

 

 

“… You’re the father, Jongin.”

 

*


	7. Episode 7: "The Desperate Kingdom of Love"

 

 

 

**Gangnam-Gu, 5:37 pm**

 

 

Trying to plan a wedding in less than a month, Jinri finds, is a lot like emptying a packet of blue raspberry Pop Rocks candy into your mouth and chasing it with champagne.

 

There were so many preparations that needed to be made, so many details that couldn’t afford to be overlooked.

 

Not only did she have to deal with finding a capable caterer(to both her and Sehun's liking) on such short notice, but she also had yet to set an official date for the big day.

 

_We would’ve been better off doing a quickie, shotgun wedding in Vegas_ , Jinri thinks as she enters her favorite Chanel boutique.

 

The bright ambiance of the store instantly brightens her mood and immediately makes her way towards a pair of tweed sneakers. 

 

(Sehun would probably rolls his eyes if he ever saw Jinri salivating over a pair of designer footwear)

 

Their relationship was not conventional, and Jinri knows this better than anybody else. She recognizes that a self-involved socialite should know better than to fall in love with her drug dealer; that the likelihood of them making it as a legitimate couple was slim to none.

 

But somehow, they managed to make it work.

 

The past month had been a whirlwind of impromptu getaways and lavish retreats and Jinri was still trying to process all of it.

 

She was going to be someone’s _wife_.

 

Never in a million had she thought that she would ever want to get married, let alone so soon.

 

She had seen how flawed her parent’s relationship had become, and she had always promised herself that she would never end up like they were; Legally coupled in a loveless marriage with somebody she couldn’t stand.

 

No, her and Sehun were different.

 

They would defy the odds, she would make sure of it.

 

“Jinri, is that you?”

 

The deep, baritone voice snaps Jinri out of her thoughts and she’s immediately alert.

 

She can still distinguish the sound of his voice better than anyone else’s.

 

Choi Minho.

 

“I thought it was you, but I couldn’t be sure…” He trails off when she doesn’t respond and continues to stare blankly at him.

 

It’s funny how life works.

 

A year ago, running into Minho would have ruined her and sent her spiraling back into her old ways, but seeing him now doesn’t do anything but make her appreciate how far she’s come these past few months.

 

“In the flesh…” She finally smiles. “Since when do you shop in Chanel? I thought Coach was more of your tastes?”

 

He laughs, pearly-white teeth on display.

 

“You’re right, but the misses demanded that we come in and take a look around.” He tilts his head towards a display rack towards the front of the store and that’s when Jinri finally see’s her.

 

Choi Sooyoung in all of her glory, bathed head to toe in Givenchy and pearls.

 

Jinri would be a liar if she said she hadn’t kept tabs on Minho when they first broke up. She’d be an even bigger liar if she said that she wasn’t crushed to find out that Minho had already begun dating Sooyoung just a month after he ended things with Jinri, but the difference between present Jinri and her old self is that the current Jinri can’t bring herself to care.

 

Minho takes another look in Sooyoung’s direction before his face gets serious, his voice hushed.

 

“How have you been, Jinri?”  And she knows what he’s really asking.

 

_Are you over me yet?_

 

_You’re not still mourning the end of our sad excuse of a relationship, are you?_

 

Jinri bites her tongue, itching to respond with some petty remark about how well she’s doing, but she holds back.

 

She discreetly covers her left hand, hiding the engagement band on her ring finger and smiles saccharinely.   

 

“Better than ever.”

 

_Better than you could ever imagine_ , She reflects.

 

 

**Galleria Foret, 10:15 pm**

 

 

“So, do you mind telling how my best friend managed to drop off the face of the earth for nearly two weeks, only to resurface newly engaged?”

 

Jongin speaks in between puffs of his Cuban cigar, a teasing lilt to his voice as he stares off into the night sky.

 

He and Sehun had decided to have a lad’s night at his penthouse and were currently sitting on the balcony, overlooking the metropolis that was Seoul.

 

The city lights glimmered, making it look almost as if the tall, rigid buildings were blinking at them.

 

Sehun simply laughs at Jongin’s statement, eyes low from the joint he had smoked an hour ago and from the bourbon he had been sipping since he’d arrived.

 

“Is this the part where you lecture me and tell me that I’m making the biggest mistake of my life?” Sehun asks half-jokingly. He had already been berated by both of his parents and nearly all of his friends had expressed their apprehension over his and Jinri’s engagement.

 

(“ _I just wanna make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, Sehun_ …” The messaged read, a lengthy text that he had received from Joonmyun almost as soon as they broke the news to their circle of friends.)

 

Jongin pauses, taking a moment to ash his cigar in an Arca ashtray sat nearby, then shrugged indifferently.

 

“It’s your life, Sehun.” Except Sehun also hears, “ _It’s your funeral, Sehun_.” and he knows it’s time to put the drink down.

 

“Come on, Jongin. Out of all people, I just really need _you_ to tell what you think.” Sehun practically whines.

 

Jongin chuckles slightly at his friend’s bratty behavior.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Sehun, or anybody else for that matter. You’re doing this because it’s what you, right? She makes you happy?”

 

Sehun nods wordlessly, eyes unfocused as he stares off into the night sky.

 

“Then everybody else can fuck off.” Jongin replies simply and Sehun really does laugh then.

 

Jongin has always had a way of simplifying and making the best out of the worst situations.

 

His laughter fades off into the air, but the smile remains of his face. A dazed look in his eyes now.

 

“I really love her, man. I just…wanna make her happy, you know?”

 

Jongin doesn’t need to ask Sehun whom he’s referring to, he can already tell just from the look of adoration on the boys face. He’s experienced it firsthand many of times whenever he’s caught himself thinking about Soojung.

 

Sehun thinks back to the day when he proposed.

 

Although it was less of a, “ _Will you marry me?_ ” and more of a, “ _Wouldn’t it be funny if we got married?_ ”

 

He remembers the way the light shone on her face as the watched the sunset that day, her laughing echoing off of the waves as the lounged on the deck of her father’s yacht.

 

He hadn’t been expecting her to say yes, but then again, Jinri had always been full of surprises. Keeping him on his toes since the moment they had met.

 

Sehun shakes his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts before facing his best friend.

 

Jongin seems to have a lot on his mind as well.

 

To anybody else, it might have just seemed like Jongin was staring dumbly into his surrondings. But Sehun better.

 

He knew that Jongin tended to retreat into himself often whenever he had something weighing heavy on his, or his heart.

 

“Hey, man, are you alright?” Sehun shakes his shoulder gently and it’s those words that seem to trigger something within Jongin.

 

It was meant to come out as a laugh, Sehun is sure, but it sounds like something akin to a cat coughing up a fur ball.

 

Jongin leans forward, shoulders still shaking as he silently continues to laugh. His face scrunched up in pain as he continues chuckling.

 

Then the sobbing starts. Abruptly, but slowly at first, until it evolve into full-fledged wails that has Sehun rubbing his friends back, trying to calm him down.

 

“Hey, Hey, Jongin. Look at me, breathe. Deep breathes. Relax, just calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Jongin hiccups, words getting garbled up in his mouth as another sobs forces it’s way out of his throat.

 

Normally Sehun would bitch about how Jongin is getting snot on his vintage Gaultier shirt, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Jongin is shaking from how hard he’s crying.

 

Jongin continues to sob until they wean into occasional sniffles.

 

“I made a mistake, Sehun. I’ve fucked it all up so bad and it’s all my fault.” Jongin wheezes out, his voice now hoarse from his weeping.

 

“How bad is it?” Sehun knows better than to coddle him, that isn’t what Jongin needs right now.

 

“I have a son. Same eyes, same nose. Looks just like me, and everytime I close my eyes I see him. His smile, the way his eyes lit up when I first walked into the room. He’s mine, Sehun.”

 

The younger boy gulps audibly, fingers shaking slightly as he reaches into his pocket for a cigarette.

 

“What about Soojung?” That starts Jongin off again, and gives Sehun all the answers he needs. But there are no loud laments this time though.

 

Sehun watches as the tears torrent mutely down his friends face.

 

“I’m gonna lose her.”

 

*

 


End file.
